Unfaithful
by cxvxs
Summary: Lavi and Allen have been going out for a while, but lately Allen's started seeing him more like a friend than a lover. He doesn't know what to do or how to tell him. Now Kanda's been added to the mix. More information inside. Lavi/Allen/Kanda
1. Chapter 1 Confusion

Unfaithful: Fight for dominance of the heart

Lavi/Allen/Kanda

**Title:** Unfaithful: Confusion

**Rating:** PG-13 _(for blood and gore, some violence, adult situations and language; I apologize for the language, Allen and Kanda aren't good influences over each other)_

**Pairings:** Lavi/Allen/Kanda

**Size:** Average Oneshot

**Comment:** AU. (Unfaithful! D. Gray Man)

**Summary:** Lavi and Allen have been going out for quite some time now, almost since they met. Allen truly loves Lavi but lately he's started seeing him more like a friend than a lover. He doesn't know what to do or how to tell him. To make matters more complicated, his partner Kanda has lately begun to show an interest in him. There's an undeniable attraction between the two of them, and no matter how hard Allen tries to fight it, he finds himself falling more for the stoic samurai. Now he finds himself balancing his relationship with Lavi and his growing feelings for Kanda. He has to make a choice. Who will have dominance over his heart?

**Notes:** I'll be switching back between Allen and Lavi's point of views, and later I'll add Kanda to the mix. I'll try to add a space between each switch, so it's less confusing. Also, their relationship is a secret. I'm working under the thought that this is the 19th century _(1800s)_ and the Church was pretty big on destroying heretics back then if I remember correctly.

* * *

_**Unfaithful:**_

_**Confusion**_

Lavi leaned down and kissed Allen's neck, nuzzling his lover. At least four inches taller than this best friend and lover, he thought it would be awkward being with Allen at first but it was the exact opposite. Being so close in height made their bodies fit better together, whether it was innocent moments like this or more intimate moments like the one they'd shared in the bedroom only hours earlier. However, Lavi felt confused, though he wasn't sure if that was his own confusion or the confusion radiating from his lover.

Something was wrong. He knew something was wrong because Allen was pulling away from him. It wasn't as if he would jerk away or anything. Allen was too much of a gentleman to do something like that. No, he would subtlety put on the breaks when they'd reach a certain point. It wasn't all the time, but enough that Lavi noticed a growing pattern. Allen was pulling away from him, and with him, he was taking Lavi's heart. Lavi wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

Allen felt Lavi kiss his neck and nuzzle his cheek. He knew that his lover was clingy and normally he didn't mind but right now… He was confused. He needed time and space to himself. He felt as if he was suffocating in this relationship and that wasn't right. Lavi would never do anything to suffocate him or make him feel trapped. Yet, he did feel trapped. Trapped and tied down to Lavi in a way that had never bothered him before…_until now_. Now, while he didn't mind their more intimate moments, he wanted to pull away from the subtle advances his lover was making. Lavi wanted to move their relationship to the next level. Allen wasn't sure he wanted that anymore.

It didn't help that Lavi wasn't his partner in the Order anymore. Lavi and Bookman had been going on different missions from him for nearly four months now. He'd recently been partnered up with Kanda, since Koumi had this ridiculous assumption that Allen was out to seduce Lenalee away from him. Allen was almost tempted to tell him that he wasn't interested in women in general, much less tempting Lenalee away from him. _Almost tempted_.

Not only did he not want to deal with the aftermath of Koumi demanding why Lenalee wasn't good enough for him, he was also afraid. Afraid of what Koumi, or anyone else for that matter, would do if they found out he wasn't interested. The Order frowned upon same sex relationships. They were taboo, considered heretic relations and not accepted by the Church or the Pope. Not only could he and Lavi be thrown out of the Black Order if they were discovered, they could and probably _would_ be tried as heretics. He wasn't willing to risk his neck and certainly not Lavi's, to shut Koumi up.

He sighed and gently pulled away from Lavi, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Lavi. Not right now." He could hear the strain in his voice and it made him cringe.

Lavi, who'd made a move to wrap his arms around Allen again, paused and nodded, falling back on the bed. Allen could feel Lavi's eyes on him but he couldn't explain, couldn't tell him what was wrong. He didn't want to reject his lover when he wasn't even sure how he _felt_ about his lover. Allen scrubbed his eyes with his right hand, his left hand hanging limply at his side. He started and whirled around suddenly.

* * *

Lavi had just gently touched Allen's left hand, wanting to comfort his lover. He knew Allen's policy on touching; anything was fine so long as he didn't touch his left hand. Allen was particular about it. It made him feel uncomfortable, like a freak, he'd once admitted to Lavi in private. He knew Allen's policy but he thought just this once, _maybe_ it would be all right. From Allen's panicked, almost terrified expression, he shouldn't have tried. Allen jerked back for the first time, his face barely mastered back into a mask of calm. He looked down and without a word, grabbed the door and left Lavi's room. The door clicked quietly behind him. Lavi thought he might have felt better if he'd slammed the door.

* * *

Kanda watched the Moyashi walk stiffly into the cafeteria, which was almost empty. He walked over to the counter and ordered forty dango from Jerry before grabbing the tray. He plopped down at the nearest table to the exit, which happened to be his. To his surprise, the Moyashi inconspicuously swiped at his eyes, trying to subtly hide the redness of his eyes and the traitor tears still threatening to overflow. Kanda felt a pang in his heart he wasn't accustom to, and immediately the feeling became uncomfortable. He looked away and clucked his tongue angrily. "Che. What's wrong, Moyashi?"

The Moyashi looked away, not even bother to go through the pretense of glaring at him. He sniffed before replying. "My name's not Moyashi. It's Allen."

Kanda stared openly at him. _Was he? _"Are you actually _crying,_ Moyashi?" He demanded.

The Moyashi shook his head but his voice broke when he spoke. "I'm n-not crying. I'm fine."

Kanda mentally debated as several silent moments passed between them. He didn't necessarily _like_ the Moyashi but that didn't mean he wanted him to _cry_ about anything. The Moyashi was supposed to have that stupid grin on his face and act as if he didn't have a care in the world. He shouldn't be acting like a weepy _girl_. He finally decided on a course of action and took it before his pride could win out and stop him from acting. He reached across the table and touched the Moyashi's left hand. The contact was brief, lasting only as long as it took him to stand but even that brief contact managed to change things between them. "Feel better." Kanda said gruffly before quickly pulling his hand away and stalking toward the exit.

"Kanda," the Moyashi called after him, making him pause. "Thank you."

The words were spoken softly but Kanda still heard them. He jerked his head in response and continued walking. He glanced back only to be confronted with the sight of the Moyashi staring at his left hand. There was a strange expression on his face as he regarded his hand, a look of awe mixed with something else. _Was that tenderness?_ He shook his head and continued on his way. He still needed to do his daily training and meditate. He didn't have time for thoughts about the Moyashi or why he might be acting so oddly. He didn't notice Lenalee look between him and Allen as she headed into the cafeteria.

* * *

Allen lifted his hand and stared at it, wondering at the curiosities in the world. It had felt gross, disgusting even, when Lavi had touched his hand. The way it always felt when someone touched his left hand. He'd gotten used to that feeling when he'd lived and traveled with Mana and the circus, but after Mana had died, he stopped touching people with his left hand. The feel of it disturbed him, disturbed his heart. The feeling was detached, as though he was feeling someone else's hand for them and that feeling bothered him. Lavi touching his hand and making him feel like that had been a shock. He had thought it would at least be different with Lavi, seeing as he was his lover, but it wasn't.

It had been the shock that made him pull away further from Lavi. The shock that the feeling was still the same after all these years that made him want to run. It had been the shock that made him cry; running to the cafeteria for comfort food like a heartsick _girl_. He sighed heavily, lowering his hand. It had been a shock again when Kanda had touched his left hand. Not because it felt gross but because it felt _warm_. It felt good, felt _right_, when Kanda had touched his hand. It had felt nice holding Kanda's hand for that brief moment. Allen wondered briefly if that was a sign that Kanda was supposed to be his lover instead and almost laughed aloud. _Kanda_, his lover? The two of them would _never_ be able to make it work!

He was chuckling when Lenalee sat down next to him. Her eyes lit up with concern when she noticed his eyes, still red with the telltale signs that he'd been crying. He should have felt bad for making her worry but he was still riding the slight high that Kanda's clumsy attempt to cheer him up had given. She reached out, perhaps to touch his cheek in an overly familiar attempt to cheer him up, but Allen wasn't comfortable with Lenalee touching his face. She was still a girl and still Koumi's sister. He didn't want her getting over familiar with him and getting the wrong idea. And he definitely didn't want _Koumi_ getting the wrong idea.

He brushed her hand away reflexively and cringed, realizing too late that he'd used his left hand. Immediately, the warm sensation still left over from Kanda's touch dissipated. It was replaced with the same feeling that he always felt when someone else touched his hand; cold, unwelcoming tingles traveled up his arm heading straight to his heart. His smile faded along with the warm feeling. Lenalee looked at him in confusion but he merely shook his head and plastered on a fake smile. Like always, it was enough to placate her and she nodded encouragingly at him. He didn't hear her murmured words meant to make him feel better, though he nodded at the appropriate times. He didn't see her relax as she thought his mood lifted or notice Lavi come in and sit down across from him.

He glanced up and flashed a small, hesitant smile in Lavi's direction, reassuring him that they were still okay. Lavi's face lit up and when Lenalee wasn't looking, he slid his hand across the table to give Allen's right hand a quick squeeze. He immediately let go and feigned an attempt to steal one of the remaining dango on Allen's tray. Allen smiled at the act, secretly glad he didn't have to squeeze Lavi's hand back. He was still reeling from the shock of having so many people touch his left hand today. All that and he was still having trouble dismissing Kanda's touch, which threatened to linger even after Lenalee's touch. He shook his head, clearing those thoughts and concentrated on the conversation at hand. He didn't have time to worry about Kanda. The stoic swordsman wanted nothing to do with him after all. That was the way it had to be.


	2. Chapter 2 Ambiguity

**Title:** Unfaithful: Ambiguity

**Rating:** PG-13 _(for blood and gore, some violence, adult situations and language; I apologize for the language, Allen and Kanda aren't good influences over each other)_

**Pairings:** Lavi/Allen/Kanda

**Size:** Long Oneshot

**Comment:** AU. (Unfaithful! D. Gray Man)

**Summary:** Lavi and Allen have been going out for quite some time now, almost since they met. Allen truly loves Lavi but lately he's started seeing him more like a friend than a lover. He doesn't know what to do or how to tell him. To make matters more complicated, his partner Kanda has lately begun to show an interest in him. There's an undeniable attraction between the two of them, and no matter how hard Allen tries to fight it, he finds himself falling more for the stoic samurai. Now he finds himself balancing his relationship with Lavi and his growing feelings for Kanda. He has to make a choice. Who will have dominance over his heart?

**Notes:** I'll be switching back between Allen and Kanda's point of views, and later I'll add Koumi's to the mix. I'll try to add spaces between each switch, so it's less confusing.

* * *

_**Unfaithful:**_

_**Ambiguity**_

Since he and Lavi had split up as mission partners, Allen found he had fewer missions. Koumi had finally wised up, figuring out that Kanda and Allen didn't work well together on long missions. However, instead of changing them as partners he kept them together. Alternatively, he sent them on home based missions, namely missions close to the Order. Lately there had been a shortage of home-based missions. Running short handed, Koumi came to a desperate decision. He had Reever call Kanda and Allen to his conference room late one evening. From the way Reever blanched, he wasn't looking forward to the prospect anymore than he was. Ten minutes later, they both were seated on his couch, facing away from each other.

Kanda had an angry, almost embarrassed looked on his face and Allen was staring at his left hand with a frustrated look on his face. However, they weren't glaring daggers at each other or trying to kill each other, which Koumi took as a good sign. Perhaps they would be able to make it back from this mission without killing each other. He crossed his fingers hopefully. "I've tried to avoid keeping you from going on extended missions so that you could get used to dealing with each other as partners first. However, the situation is becoming more intense. The millennium Earl has been sending more akuma out and we lost contact with one of our undercover groups. Your next mission is to go undercover and find out what happened to them. Among the missing is an exorcist, Mi-chi-ko Sai-yu-ki." Koumi purposely butchered her name, hoping to gauge their reactions. This was an undercover operation; they would have to bluff their way out of situations. Michiko Saiyuki was a good friend of Allen's and had followed Kanda around for quite some time after she first arrived.

"Che. Never heard of her." Kanda responded.

"Hmm, the name sounds familiar." Allen said thoughtfully. "Did she deliver me a meal once?"

Koumi exhaled. "Good, very good. Make sure you can bluff your way out of any situation."

Allen smiled sweetly. "Bluffing is my specialty. While training with my master, I mastered it along with cards. I will never lose at cards."

"Che. Annoying Moyashi. Where's the assignment?" Kanda snapped, clearly uncomfortable with the whole idea.

Koumi chewed his lip. This wasn't going to go over well with Kanda but… "In one of our American facilities."

Kanda shot him a glare that could have peeled paint. He hated the American facilities. He told Koumi he would never go back there again after his last assignment ended badly and now he was being sent back with a partner he didn't like. Koumi wouldn't hear the end of this but for now; he couldn't care less how angry Kanda was at him. Michiko's life was almost guaranteed forfeited if he didn't send these two now. Her chances weren't good as it was. "How long has the team been missing?" Allen asked casually, glancing at his folder.

"We lost contact about a week ago, though we were expecting it would become harder for them to contact us eventually."

"Why are you sending us, then?" Kanda asked harshly.

Koumi hesitated and Kanda leveled a glare at him. Koumi gave in and told them the bad news. "One of the finder's heads was sent back to the American branch in a box."

Allen paled but nodded, closing the folder. "Twenty minutes. I'll be ready to leave then."

Kanda looked away. "Che. Then we leave in twenty minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kanda was mostly packed when the thought occurred to him to ask what the Moyashi was packing. The Americas weren't too bad for the most part, but he should probably tell him that it would get a little cold. It wasn't like it was all sunshine and surf where they were going. With that thought at the forefront of his mind, he left his room, heading to warn the Moyashi. He wouldn't normally care, really, expect if he complained Kanda would have to listen to him.

He was walking up to the Moyashi's room when he noticed the door was open a crack. Harsh arguing was coming from inside. He stopped just outside the door, hesitating on whether he should interrupt or not. He really didn't want to bother telling the Moyashi and he certainly wasn't going to come between him and his girlfriend if they were fighting. However, the voice was male and it sounded a lot like Lavi's voice. Why would Lavi be arguing with Allen? It didn't make sense. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure it out. The argument continued, making it hard for him not to eavesdrop.

"I don't like." Lavi snapped in a soft voice.

"You don't have to like it." The Moyashi replied in his normal voice, though it was slightly strained. Kanda could hear clothes rustling and he assumed that the Moyashi was packing. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"You don't have to go." Lavi argued. "You could stay. Tell Koumi you won't go. Blame it on Kanda. Make something up."

"No!" The Moyashi actually sounded outraged at the idea. "I won't blame Kanda just because you don't like me going on a mission! What's with you, Lavi?"

"It's too dangerous!" Lavi countered, raising his voice slightly.

"Every mission is dangerous! That doesn't stop you from going on them!" the Moyashi countered.

"You never complained before!"

"That's because I don't see the big deal. Yes, we're both risking our lives, but that's part of our job. Lavi, we're exorcists. It's natural for our jobs to be dangerous."

"This is too dangerous." Lavi told him stubbornly.

"It's no more dangerous than your last job. I wasn't even allowed to know where you were! At least you'll have a general location on where I am. Don't worry, I won't die that easily." It sounded like the Moyashi was almost done packing. Kanda raised his hand to knock on the door.

"You're my lover; it's natural for me to want you to be safe and nearby!" Lavi told the Moyashi, making Kanda freeze in place.

"You're right, I am your lover. Your _male_ lover, Lavi, in case you've forgotten. Quit treating me like a fragile girl." Allen wrenched open the door to find Kanda standing there, his hand still raised to knock.

"I came to tell you to pack for cool weather." Kanda told him, lowering his hand. He paused for a moment to study the Moyashi, who was frozen in place. "Perhaps if you didn't complain like a girl, he wouldn't treat you like a girl." Kanda then turned and walked away, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't sound like a girl!" the Moyashi's voice trailed after him, extremely angry. Kanda almost smirked. Almost. He didn't care about the Moyashi's preferences so long as it didn't affect him. He was surprised that he'd selected Lavi as his lover but he wasn't uncomfortable at the notion. It bothered him slightly, the thought of Lavi touching the Moyashi intimately, but he brushed off the feeling. The Moyashi had his own life; he was free to choose to do with it whatever he pleased with whoever he wanted.

* * *

Allen watched Kanda go, a strange feeling swirling in his gut. He wondered vaguely how much of the conversation he'd heard but shook his head. Kanda wasn't the type to pry into others' affairs and he wouldn't say anything if he heard. Though Allen seriously doubted he could have over heard the conversation and acted indifferent. He felt a pang at the thought but shrugged it off. Turning back to his lover, he regarded him warily.

"I have to get ready now, Lavi. I'm leaving as soon as Kanda returns."

Lavi's eyes narrowed and Allen remembered belatedly that he was the extremely jealous type. Normally he didn't mind, it flattered him, but he didn't want to deal with his lovers jealousy right now. "He's leaving with you?"

"Yes Lavi." Allen huffed, returning to his closet. It occurred to him that Kanda had probably told him that so he wouldn't complain about the weather. Better pack a couple extra jackets and another long sleeve shirt, just in case. He didn't want to deal with a pissy Kanda any more than he wanted to deal with a prissy Lavi. "Kanda's my partner, remember? Noise Marie requested to go on more missions with Miranda after they got engaged and I'm the only one who was willing to be paired with Kanda."

"You _agreed_ to be paired with Kanda?" Lavi's voice rose.

Allen shut his suitcase firmly, wincing at his lover's tone of voice. Lavi was working himself into a fit. He should probably just hear him out, it usually worked out better for him, but he wanted to cut him off before he started screaming. "Yes, I agreed to be Kanda's partner. He hates me so if I die, it won't bother him. I, on the other hand, need practice working with people who don't like me." He avoided telling Lavi that he was still confused about how he felt about Kanda. He didn't hate him but he wasn't sure whether he liked him or not.

Lavi noticed Allen's hesitation. "You said you agreed to be his partner because he hates you and won't care if you die. You didn't say you hated him, though! Admit it, you like him, don't you!"

Allen sighed and turned, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. Neither noticed Kanda standing in the doorway. "No, I didn't say that I liked him. I just don't hate him… Look, Lavi, I…"

Kanda coughed, not wanting to hear anymore. "We're leaving, Moyashi. Let's go." Kanda told him, which made Allen start. He gave Allen a weird look before turning and walking away. Allen had to hurry or he'd be left behind. He glanced at Kanda's retreating form, sure he wasn't going to look back ducked down, and tried to give Lavi a sweet kiss on the lips. Lavi was pouting, however, and turned away. Allen's kiss landed on Lavi's cheek. Allen sighed and tightened his grip on his suitcase, running to catch up with Kanda. If Lavi wanted to be like that, there he couldn't do anything.

* * *

Lavi watched Allen go, a foreboding feeling in his heart. He tried to shrug it off but he couldn't. He knew he shouldn't have thrown a tantrum. Allen was trying his best to make this relationship work, even while he was in this state of confusion. Lavi knew he wasn't making it easier for Allen but he couldn't help getting jealous. Allen had always been strangely attracted to Kanda since he arrived. He had noticed it when Allen had first arrived. He hadn't approached the boy until their fateful meeting on their first mission together but he'd watched him. Allen's eyes would follow Kanda as he entered and exited the cafeteria. He greeted Kanda when he returned from a mission if he saw him, despite being on bad terms with him. He was drawn to Kanda even as the two fought to destroy each other.

That kind of attraction, Lavi had never seen it before, especially not in two males. He'd asked Bookman what he thought about that kind of attraction once. He hadn't liked the answer. Bookman had replied that people with that attraction to each other needed to be with or near each other. They needed the edge, the excitement and energy they gave each other even if it ended up destroying them. He'd started watching Allen more closely after that. Allen worked hard to make their relationship work. He stopped greeting Kanda and he went out of his way to make Lavi feel special, like he was to only guy in his life. When he was with Allen, Lavi felt as if no one else mattered to him but Lavi. Yet, his eyes still trailed Kanda as he entered and exited the cafeteria.

Lavi hated it. He hated knowing that a part of Allen was attracted to Kanda in any way, even if it wasn't sexually. He hated knowing that they were teamed up as partners, even though it wasn't Allen's choice. Except… Except, it _was_ Allen's choice. Allen had _chosen_ to be partnered up with Kanda, not him. He knew that the Order tried to do only two pairs and Bookman would have never allowed Allen to join their group. He knew this but he still wished Allen had made the effort, had _tried_ to join. Instead, he found that Allen hadn't even objected to being teamed with Kanda. Worst still, _Kanda_ had heard that he didn't mind being teamed with him. He had no doubt that Kanda had over heard them, giving Allen that look. Lavi flopped back on the bed, flinging his arms out in surrender. The bed smelled of Allen and Lavi turned and buried his head in the sheets. He'd apologize when Allen got back. He'd apologize and air his fears and discomforts about their relationship.

* * *

Kanda studied the Moyashi as he dropped his suitcase in the boat, ignoring the finder. The Moyashi, of course, had to greet him kindly. Kanda was vaguely aware it was a finder they'd traveled with on a mission before. Mitchell, or Michael, or some name like that. The Moyashi had said he didn't hate him. He'd heard him tell Lavi so, heard Lavi's angry screech, and heard him repeat it. The Moyashi didn't hate him, but he didn't like him either. Did that mean he was indifferent to him? Kanda bristled at the thought. He didn't like the thought. No, the Moyashi couldn't be indifferent to him. He looked away in irritation. What did it matter anyway if the Moyashi was indifferent to him? Why should he care? He hated the ambiguity their relationship now had.

Allen glanced at Kanda but he was looking away. He'd sworn not two seconds ago, he'd been staring at him talking to the finder Michael but he couldn't be sure. He wondered how much Kanda had heard of his conversation with Lavi. He had to hear him say that he didn't hate him. That would explain that weird look he'd given him. He wondered if this changed things between them. It was true what he'd said. He didn't hate Kanda but he didn't _like_ Kanda. Not the way Lavi thought he did. That made him pause, though; he didn't _like_ Kanda, did he? No, he couldn't. He wasn't even sure where they stood anymore. Their relationship was incredibly ambiguous.

"Che. Moyashi." Kanda spat out, clearly annoyed about something, which wasn't anything new for Kanda.

Allen glared at him. "The name's Allen."

"Ch. Whatever." Kanda continued to glare angrily at the water. "What are we?" He demanded, not looking at Allen. The finder Michael started at this but continued rowing the boat. Allen stared openly at Kanda, shocked by the question and how similar it was to his train of thought.

"What?"

"What are we? What's our relationship?" Kanda explained, clearly exasperated he had to spell it out.

"Why?" Allen was still too shocked to think. The word came out before he could help it.

Kanda openly glared at him. "Because we're supposed to be partners but our relationship is completely ambiguous!" He snapped.

Allen suppressed a smile. He'd been thinking the exact same thing. "Closer than partners, not quite friends." He replied on a whim.

Kanda glared at him. "Che." He didn't dispute the relationship status Allen had just given them, though. He merely looked away and complained under his breath. "Still ambiguous."

Allen looked away, trying to hide his smile. Their relationship might be ambiguous, but he was starting to look forward to this mission. It might not be so bad working with Kanda after all.


	3. Chapter 3 Shift Focus

**Title:** Unfaithful: Shift Focus

**Rating:** PG-13 _(for blood and gore, some violence, adult situations and language; I apologize for the language, Allen and Kanda aren't good influences over each other)_

**Pairings:** Lavi/Allen/Kanda

**Length:** Average Oneshot

**Comment:** AU. (Unfaithful! D. Gray Man)

**Notes:** Things are about to get a little gruesome. If you're against bar fights, fights of any kind, underground clubs and violence, best leave now. Because after the next chapter, things get really out of hand. You have been warned.

_**Unfaithful:**_

_**Shift Focus**_

"_Closer than partners, not quite friends." _Allen's words echoed in his head. He glanced at Kanda but Kanda was looking toward the shore with an irritated look on his face. _"Still ambiguous."_ That had been what Kanda had replied when he told him what he thought they were. Kanda wanted to know what they were and he wanted specifics. That floored Allen. Maybe Kanda didn't hate him as much as he thought. That thought made his smile, even though he knew it wasn't possible. Of all the things that confused him, he was sure of one thing; Kanda _definitely_ hated him.

~x~X~x~

"_Still ambiguous."_ Kanda glared at the shoreline, wondering what was wrong with him. Why had he said that? So what if their relationship didn't have a set definition, that didn't matter to him. So the Moyashi didn't hate him; so what? It wasn't as if that thought made him happy or anything. He hadn't felt warm knowing that the Moyashi didn't hate him. He hadn't felt that warmth disappear, turning icy cold at the thought that he might not think anything of him. He was indifferent to the Moyashi, same as he was to everyone else.

The shoreline had come into view and Kanda glared at it, as if everything was somehow its fault. He didn't have time to be worrying about relationships. He couldn't waste any more time on thought on his relationship with the Moyashi. They had a mission to do. Their relationship didn't matter. All that matter was completing the mission successfully with the minimum of casualties as possible. Considering that, their task was to infiltrate an underground organization, that wasn't going to be easy.

~x~X~x~

Once they reached the shore, an Order representative greeted them. He bowed respectively to them. "Okaerinasai, Okyaku-sama." He greeted them. Neither blinked at the strange greeting nor being called 'customer' by someone they had never met before.

Allen nodded once to the man and glanced sidewise at Kanda. Kanda's face, however, was impassive. His ever-present scowl was nowhere to be seen. He glanced over at Allen and nodded once. Allen took the lead. He stepped forward. "We've just arrived and are seeking some information. Perhaps you could help us?" Before the man could respond, he pulled the purse strings loose from the bag attached to his hip. "We're willing to pay generously, of course." He smiled and tilted his head to left, his face completely innocent and giving nothing away.

"Of course," the man replied, placing a hand on his chest as he bowed. "Okyaku-sama."

Once they were away from the prying eyes, the man addressed them more forwardly. "Allen Walker-dono, Kanda Yuu-dono. How wonderful you were able to make it. We have been in great need of your assistance."

"Tell us what happened." Allen instructed.

"I…" He looked down and away. "I'm not quite sure myself. Recently, they contacted us that they might need an extraction team. They thought Michiko's cover had been blown. They were supposed to contact us six days later, but the awaited message never came. We waited a week before reporting the incident to the Order. It's been two weeks since we received a reply they would send someone to investigate."

"I understand." Allen nodded his head. "We will investigate the matter as quickly as possible."

Kanda stepped forward. "What is the best course of action for us?"

"Eh?" The man looked confused.

"He's asking how we can get closer to the underground connections that stole your companions." Allen replied.

"Oh. There's a bar on the east end of the city. It's been said that if you are searching for information or have information to pass on, you should go there." He shook his head. "I here they're hiring now, but it's nearly impossible for…"

"Thank you." Allen tossed a small bag he'd pulled from inside the purse at the man, who caught it. The coins inside clanked together audibly.

"Wait! But, but," He tried to protest.

"It's fine. We'll be hired. Leave it to us." Allen flashed a charismatic smile at the man and turned, leaving the alleyway. Kanda followed closely behind.

They consulted many others and found their first guide's words to be true. The bar on the east end was definitely the place they needed to go to if they wanted to find out the necessary information. Allen sighed heavily as they found themselves before a shabby little apartment building. If they were hired; no, _when_ they were hired they would have to live here. For how long would he have to endure this kind of treatment yet again? He thought he had left this behind him since he stopped traveling with his Master and joined the Order. Squaring his shoulders, he disregarded his feelings of hesitation.

"Well, hopefully they have a position open for a bar tender." He spoke half to himself, the words more hopeful than he felt.

"What makes you think you'd be hired even if they did?" Kanda scoffed.

Allen looked at him surprised. "Didn't you know? I used to be a bar tender." That said he strode forward, heading inside to apply for a job.

~x~X~x~

Kanda waited outside impatiently. He and the Moyashi had agreed that they would only be acquaintances and that they wouldn't go in asking for a job together. Ten minutes later, and Allen still hadn't returned. Twenty minutes passed with no sign of his partner. Nearly thirty minutes had gone by when Kanda's patience reached its limit. He was annoyed with having to wait and strode forward angrily. Just as he was reaching for the door, it opened. Out came a laughing Allen, followed closely by another young lad, who was smiling. He looked at Kanda, his face showing surprise. "Oh. Fancy meeting you here. Are you also looking for a job?" He asked Kanda innocently, as though he hadn't kept him waiting this entire time.

"Yes." Kanda strode forward angrily. If he didn't get this job because he was pissed off and offended someone, it would be entirely the Moyashi's fault.

The lad with him, barely sixteen winters, watched Kanda storm inside. "Someone you know, I take it?"

"Yes." Allen smiled brightly. "You could say that. We met on the boat over. I suppose he's from China."

"He doesn't look very Chinese…"

Allen shrugged. "I don't know. All those Orientals look the same to me. I wonder if he'll get a job here?"

"Well, I don't know…" The boy told Allen. He looked around and leaned in, whispering to him. "You see, the owner's very particular. I doubt he'll hire anyone else for a year. Someone else would have to quit or appeal to the owner to hire him. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Is that so?" Allen replied thoughtful. He smiled at the fretful boy. "Well, that's too bad. Now, you were going to show me a nice diner nearby, weren't you?"

"Eh? But—but you're friend! Shouldn't you…?" The boy spoke up.

"Shouldn't I, what?" Allen smiled innocently, tilting his head to the left. "He wasn't my friend from the start. He'll get the job if he tries hard enough, I'm sure of it. That's just the kind of person he is."

~x~X~x~

A day later and Allen hadn't seen any trace of Kanda. He wondered where he was staying, if he was safe, if he was cold. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts. This was no good. He wouldn't be able to get any work done if he was constantly worrying about his stupid partner. After his shift, he approached the owner. "That man who came yesterday. He wasn't hired, I take it?" He asked casually. "He looked like a catch."

The owner smiled perversely. "A catch, eh?"

Allen smiled innocently, "Speaking only as someone who swings _**that**_ way, of course. Does that bother you?"

"No, of course not. Why would it?"

"Some of the people back in England, my home country, were _less_ than understanding of my _preferences._" Allen replied with a tight smile. It was technically true; he wasn't lying. The Order didn't allow same sex relationships. Same sex relationships were considered heretical and were punishable by death.

"So that boy before. Is he your type?" The owner's smile grew more perverse as he leered down at Allen.

Allen shrugged. "I suppose you could say that. Supposedly, I already have a lover but what he doesn't know, ne~?" He winked at the owner.

"Yes, that's the way. I don't mind hiring him but I don't think he shares your—_preferences_, as you put it. What will you do then?"

"If he causes trouble, we can always use him as a bouncer. If he's strong, he'll make a good one." Allen replied casually.

"He looked pretty weak." The owner replied, rubbing his chin.

"I hear looks can be deceiving." Allen replied, shrugging one shoulder up and down. "And if his aren't, well then, all the more reason for him to quit."

The owner laughed at this. "I like you, boy! You really are my type! Hey, if you ever manage to swing him your way, better make sure to put on a good show for me. I told him I'd think about it, but since you seem so adamant on wooing him, I'll hire him."

Allen smiled casually at the large man. "I appreciate it. Also, since I don't like my prey knowing I'm after them, please don't inform him I had any involvement in helping you come to your decision."

"Prey, eh?"

"Yes." Allen smiled a small, slightly perverse smile. "I like men cluelessly unaware I'm pursuing then until I've already caught them. It makes it much more _fun_ in the end."

When Allen exited the bar ten minutes later, he sighed in relief. He felt dirty, lying through his teeth like that. True, he like men better than women, and usually, he didn't tell them he liked them but… He didn't pursue or stalk them ceaselessly. If he was going to have a lover, he wanted it based on mutual feelings. He didn't like the thought of doing it with a man just because his body was "lonely" as the owner had propositioned. He shuddered at the thought. He knew what that was like and he wanted nothing to do with it. Never again. He shook his head, banishing the memories.

~x~X~x~

The next day, as he was opening, he was surprised to see Kanda coming down the stairs. He knew the owner agreed to hire him, but he hadn't thought he'd go and do it so soon. He thought it would take more convincing than that small show he'd put on yesterday. He'd thought he'd have to work on him until he finally caved or someone else to quit. He quickly swallowed his surprise, polishing a glass as he watched Kanda head into the back to don his uniform. They worked in silence, neither talking to each other, Kanda, setting up, and Allen, preparing to serve drinks.

"How did you become a bartender?" Kanda asked suddenly to the empty room, not looking at Allen.

Allen surprised by the suddenness of the question, answers truthfully. "While I was traveling with my Master, he racked up tremendous debts drinking. I had the bright idea that maybe if I worked part-time as a bartender, it wouldn't cost as much."

"Did it work?" Silence greeted his question. Kanda, having taken down the last chair from atop the table, looked up in Allen's direction. The youth's face was dark and sinister. He dropped the question, not wanting to know the answer.

"So what are you working as?" Allen asked casually. He was curious.

"Waiter." Kanda ground out, clearly not happy with his job.

Allen snorted. "I can't see you as a waiter. You're more likely to get in a fight with someone than to ask for their drinks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanda snapped.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Allen replied without looking up. He placed the polished glass with the others on display. He picked up a new glass and began polishing it. "You glare at people and you're always scowling. Most patrons here will take that as you picking a fight with them."

"So what?" Kanda scoffed, trying not to let the truth niggle at him.

Allen shrugged, still not looking up. "So nothing. It's not on me if you get fired for picking fights. Punch a girl, however, and I'll have to take you down."

~x~X~x~

"I'd like to see you try." Kanda challenged.

He looked up and Kanda's eyes narrowed. It finally hit him that they weren't partners now. Right now, they were acquaintances and the Moyashi's eyes were cool and distant. There was no trace of recognition in them, not even a flicker of emotion. "If you're challenging me to a fight, I'll gladly accept. Just so long as we stay away from the bar. I need it intact to keep my job."

"Urusai, Moyashi." Kanda goaded him and the Moyashi's eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me?"

"Moyashi. Bean sprout." Kanda smirked, glad he still could taunt the Moyashi and it wouldn't seem suspicious.

"Say that again and see what happens." The Moyashi replied, his tone civil, no hint of the warning he'd just given Kanda. He set the cup aside, the towel he'd been using to polish it clenched tightly in his hand.

"_Moyashi_." Kanda repeated. "Bean. Sprout."

The Moyashi launched himself over the bar counter and took a running dash at Kanda. He was almost before him before Kanda could slip into a defensive position. As it was, he barely managed to defend himself. The Moyashi was using techniques not taught by the Order and Kanda realized that it was good that he attacked first. It hadn't occurred to him that the moves he used as an exorcist in the Order might be recognized. He returned the attack with an attack of his own. Soon they were brawling, crashing into tables and rolling on the floor. The door to the back slammed open and the owner stormed in. "What's going on here?" He demanded in a voice closer to a roar than a shout.

They had frozen when the door slammed open and as a result, they were left in an awkward position. The Moyashi was on top of Kanda, straddling his hips while grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Kanda had a tight grip on the Moyashi's hair and he'd been in the process of yanking his head back but had stopped. His other hand was gripping the tie around the Moyashi's neck, which had loosened during his attempt to use it to strangle the Moyashi. The Moyashi let go of his shirt and stood up, yanking away from Kanda's tight grip on his hair. He dusted himself off, the picture of casualness, and replied.

"Nothing. My new _assistant_ and I were having a slight disagreement in terms, that's all." The Moyashi replied coolly, looking the owner down as though daring him to mention that scuffle they'd been caught in. "Our disagreement made us careless and we disturbed you. We won't let it happen again."

The owner looked the Moyashi up and down before nodding sternly. "See that you don't disturb me again. Else it's _your_ job." He dismissed Kanda without even sparring him a glance, disappearing into the back room. He closed the door behind him.

The Moyashi heaved a sigh of relief once he was gone. He glanced at Kanda before dismissing him and heading for the bar. He placed his hand on the bar and vaulted himself over the counter. He grabbed the towel and began polishing the bar counter. Without looking up, he addressed Kanda one last time. "Better change. Customers will be coming soon and you look like crap."

Kanda started slightly at the vulgar term but quickly hid his reaction. Still, he was sure that the Moyashi noticed his response. It was a shock to hear him curse. The Moyashi was usually such a gentleman. Hearing him use vulgar language would take a little getting used to but Kanda was sure he could adjust quickly. He looked down and noticed why the Moyashi had said that immediately. There was a tear in his shirt. He grunted in response and headed to the back. He should have a spare shirt. He'd have to patch up this shirt later. He quickly changed clothes and returned to the bar. He finished taking the chairs down from the tables and was polishing the wood when the first customers began to show. He showed them to their seats, trying hard not to glare or scowl at anyone. He soon found that was going to be harder than he thought.

While the men seemed to leave him alone, the girls were torture. They would cling to him, giggling and laughing, desperately trying to flirt with him. They were the type of girls he hated the most. They wouldn't leave him alone. He found himself scowling and glaring at the girls, even as he tried to avoid doing it outright at the male patrons. Even with glares and scowls, the girls still wouldn't leave him alone. He noticed that they seemed to flirt with the Moyashi as well. However, he dealt with the situation much better than Kanda, though Kanda wasn't willing to admit it aloud. The Moyashi would serve their drinks and smile politely at the girls as they tried to flirt with him. Yet there was something distinctly distant about his attitude. It was clear that for all his kindness, he clearly wasn't interested in the girls flirting with him.

Kanda soon learned that the situation could and would get worse. When the girls got drunk, they would cling tightly to him, hugging and groping every inch of him they could latch onto. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't comfortable shoving them off; afraid it might cost him his job. Yet he also feared that if they continued to hinder him, he would lose his job for not performing it properly. When the Moyashi moved away from behind the bar counter, Kanda was sure that his shift was over and he was leaving him alone to deal with these succubae. When the Moyashi walked straight up to him, Kanda was surprised. With unusual flourish, he bowed low in front of one of the girls clinging to Kanda. He took her hand and looked up, his eyes almost seeming to shine.

"If you cling to him like that, fair lady, I'll become lonely." The Moyashi commented. "You wouldn't want me to be lonely and missing your company, would you?"

"N-no…" The girl allowed him to lead her back to the bar. Several other girls left Kanda, moving to cling to the Moyashi. The laughed and giggled, flirting with him. He leaned down and kissed one girl on the cheek. However, as he was pulling away, Kanda could've sworn he glanced his way. For a moment, he'd have sworn the Moyashi's eyes were smoldering as they looked at him. Then the moment passed and the Moyashi was entertaining the girls, again behind the bar counter.

~x~X~x~

The night ended and Kanda found himself alone with the Moyashi. The Moyashi seemed to ignore him, cleaning up the counter. Kanda wiped down the tables and placed the chairs on top of them, taking his time. The Moyashi began washing the glasses, not looking up. Kanda noticed how many there were. It would take him all night to wash them by hand. He looked around and noticed the other bartender had already left. Two of the waiters had left and the last one was leaving the changing room in the back now. No one was going to help him? Not even the little boy he'd been chatting with when he'd been hired gave him a second glance. Kanda finished stacking the chairs, still taking his time but even when he was done, the Moyashi wasn't even close to finished. Kanda looked around and sighed, shaking his head even as he knew he was going to regret saying anything. "Would you like some help?"

The Moyashi looked up, clearly startled. "What? Oh. I thought you had already left." He looked dazed, clearly out of it. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd like some help." Kanda repeated, trying not to be irritable. He was tired and wanted to get to sleep quickly. The Moyashi looked shocked. He looked around, as though he expected Kanda to be referring to someone else.

"Um, sure. I mean, you don't have to. You can help if you want, though." He blinked at Kanda, as though still not sure he was talking to him.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to." Kanda replied gruffly.

They cleaned the glasses in silence. Kanda was the first to break the silence for once. He couldn't help it. He had to know. It had been weighing on his mind since it happened and he wanted to know the meaning behind those actions. "Why did you help me earlier?"

"What?" The Moyashi looked up sharply.

"With those girls. Why did you help me?"

"Oh that." He seemed relieved. What had he thought Kanda meant, Kanda wondered. "I told you, I don't want you getting into any fights. I can't do this operation alone and if you get fired I'll have to."

Kanda didn't believe him but he let the matter drop. He was silent for a long while, cleaning the glasses again. Finally, just as they were finishing up, he spoke again. Just one word and then he was quickly heading toward the exit, wanting to lie down. "…Thanks."

~x~X~x~

Allen watched him go, a small smile tugging on his lips. Kanda actually thanked him. He finished cleaning the last three glasses and put everything away. He climbed out from behind the bar, suddenly tired. He was dead on his feet, drained from acting like a polite gentleman all evening long. He'd lied when he said the reason was because he didn't want Kanda to get fired. He hadn't even thought about him getting fired. It was the furthest thing from his mind when he crossed the room. In actuality, seeing Kanda that uncomfortable put him on edge. So, without thinking about the consequences, he'd done everything in his power to alleviate the situation. The moment Kanda began relaxing, free of those girls, he was able to take a breath of relief.

Dead on his feet, he didn't bother looking for a hidden or deeper meaning behind his actions. He just wearily shuffled out of the bar, up the stairs to the apartments above it, and to his room. He managed to unlock the door before he collapsed against it, too tired to even open it. He didn't feel the strong but gentle arms tug him away from the door. Safely held in those arms, he was carried inside and deposited on the bed, his keys left on the bed stand next to him. The person turned and quickly left without a glance back, shutting the door softly behind him. Allen slept on, unaware of the kindness that was bestowed upon him. When he woke for his shift, he didn't think it odd that he was lying on top of his bed. He assumed that he managed to get that far by himself, though he was too tired to remember it.

~x~X~x~

A routine established itself after that. The Moyashi would head into work first, preparing the bar for the customers. Kanda would soon join him, taking down the chairs for the early birds. They did this in silence, barely looking at each other to acknowledge the other's presence, much less speaking to each other. However, even with all the other waiters present and another bartender, all handsome men, Kanda was still attacked and groped by the girls. And when the girls had bothered him for too long and he felt he was about to snap, the Moyashi would cross the room and bring them away from him. This also became a routine and a week passed before Kanda called the younger boy on it again.

"Why do you keep helping me with those girls?" He asked, helping him clean the glasses. Yet another part of the routine they'd fallen into. It didn't occur to him that he didn't have to help him clean the glasses. Kanda just assumed he was supposed to help him clean them so they could be done that much faster.

"I already answered that, remember? I don't want you getting fired because of a fight."

"Bullshit. I didn't believe that the first time and I sure as hell don't believe it now. Tell me the real reason." Kanda demanded.

The Moyashi winced at the vulgar term. He was silent a long time before he finally replied, his voice quiet. "You seem uncomfortable in that situation. Before I know it, I'm crossing the room and helping you. That's all there is to it."

"Just because I seemed uncomfortable?" Kanda replied, incredulous. "Why would that matter to you?"

The Moyashi fidgeted, uncomfortable. "When you're uncomfortable, I'm uncomfortable. Seeing you so uncomfortable bothered me for some reason. Besides, I didn't like those girls hanging off you."

Kanda blinked at him. That seemed to be his honest opinion. Before he could respond, though, the Boss was stepping out from the back. A young woman with long lavender hair and brilliant purple eyes stood next to him, her smile cold and cruel. "You both seem to be in luck. Seems that someone up higher in the food chain than myself is interested in you."

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand. He immediately back up, turning and leaving the room. He shuts the door to the back room, leaving them alone with the newcomer. She smiles especially widely at Allen, which Kanda finds himself not liking. "I've come to give you both an offer. It seems you want to join our organization. If you really want to prove yourselves, you'll agree to enlist in helping us in some of our more _illegal_ operations. Yes?"

To Kanda's surprise, the Moyashi steps forward, in front of him. He almost seems to be shielding him with his body, as though he's afraid Kanda will be sullied by the mere mention of illegal operations. Intrigued, Kanda doesn't protest the movement, even though he can protect himself. His partner seems a bit protective of him and that makes him curious. The Moyashi doesn't take his gaze off the girl when she speaks. "What kind of operations are we talking about?" Her grin widens, looking almost feral. They're about to plunge into the depths of the dark underground organizations.

_(Author's Note: If you didn't read the note at the beginning at this chapter, now is a good time. After this chapter, things are going to go from mild to epically violent. Remember, they just entered an underground organization. Catching the attention of someone higher up the food chain is both a good and bad thing. It's good for their mission but if things continue to progress, Allen might end up __**broken**__. If you hate violence and fighting, especially in concern to __beating__ someone to __death__, don't finish this series. This is your __**last warning**__. I won't warn you again.)_


End file.
